stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Card
| birth_place = Brockton, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | party = Republican | spouse = Kathleene Card | relations = | children = Tabetha, Rachel, Andrew | grandchildren = Kaylee, Lisi, Jack, Victoria, Euclid | residence = McLean, Virginia | alma_mater = University of South Carolina United States Merchant Marine Academy John F. Kennedy School of Government (Harvard University) | occupation = | profession = | religion = | signature = | website = |branch=United States Merchant Marines |serviceyears=1966-1967 | footnotes = |}} Andrew Hill Card, Jr. (born May 10, 1947) is a Republican-American politician, former United States Cabinet member, and head of President George W. Bush's White House Iraq Group. Card served as U.S. Secretary of Transportation under President George H. W. Bush and the White House Chief of Staff under George W. Bush. He announced his resignation as Chief of Staff March 28, 2006, effective April 14, 2006. Card is currently the Dean of The Bush School of Government and Public Service, at Texas A&M University. Early life, education, and early career Card was born in Brockton, Massachusetts, the son of Joyce (née Whitaker) and Andrew Hill Card, Sr.http://entertainment.silobreaker.com/biography-for-andrew-card-5_2258844257815101440_4 He was active in the Boy Scouts of America's Old Colony Council and earned the rank of Life Scout. Later, he graduated from the University of South Carolina with a Bachelor of Science degree in engineering. He also attended the United States Merchant Marine Academy and the John F. Kennedy School of Government at Harvard University. Card served in the United States Merchant Marine from 1966 to 1967. Card got his start in politics serving in the Massachusetts House of Representatives from 1975–1983. He ran unsuccessfully for the Republican nomination for Governor of Massachusetts in 1982. Private career From 1993 to 1998, Card was President and Chief Executive Officer of the American Automobile Manufacturers Association (AAMA), the trade association whose members were Chrysler Corporation, Ford Motor Company and General Motors Corporation. The AAMA dissolved in December 1998. From 1999 until his selection as President Bush's Chief of Staff, Card was General Motors' Vice President of Government Relations. Card directed the company's international, national, state and local government affairs activities and represented GM on matters of public policy before Congress and the Administration. He currently serves on the Board of Directors of Union Pacific Railroad. The railroad announced on July 27, 2006 that Card was elected to the board, increasing the board's size to 10 members. He is also a senior counselor at public relations firm Fleishman-Hillard.The Hill (2009). Former Bush Chief of Staff Card joins Fleishman. Retrieve August 9, 2009. Government career Under Ronald Reagan Card first served in the West Wing under President Ronald Reagan, as Special Assistant to the President for Intergovernmental Affairs and subsequently as Deputy Assistant to the President, and Director of Intergovernmental Affairs, where he was liaison to governors, statewide elected officials, state legislators, mayors and other elected officials. Under George H. W. Bush From 1989 to 1992, Card served in President George H. W. Bush's administration as Assistant to the President and Deputy Chief of Staff. From 1992 until 1993, Card served as the 11th U.S. Secretary of Transportation under President George H. W. Bush. In August 1992, at the request of President Bush, Secretary Card coordinated the administration's disaster relief efforts in the wake of Hurricane Andrew. Later that year, Secretary Card directed President Bush's transition office during the transition from the Bush Administration to the Clinton Administration. Under George W. Bush about the second WTC tower being struck on 9/11, after having privately informed him of the first strike.]] In 2000, Card was asked by then Texas Governor George W. Bush to run the Republican National Convention in Philadelphia. On November 26, 2000, Card was appointed to be chief of staff for then President-Elect George W. Bush upon Bush's January 20, 2001 inauguration. On September 11, 2001, it was Card who famously approached Bush as he was visiting Emma E. Booker Elementary School in Sarasota, Florida, and whispered in his ear the news that a second plane had hit the World Trade Center, confirming that a terrorist attack was underway. Card later recounted his story, saying that he whispered "A second plane hit the second tower. America is under attack." On March 28, 2006, the White House announced that Card would resign as Chief of Staff and be replaced by United States Office of Management and Budget director Joshua B. Bolten. Card's resignation was effective April 14, 2006. , Laura Bush, Bill Clinton, George H. W. Bush, and Condoleezza Rice pay their respects to Pope John Paul II before the pope's funeral.]] Post-government career Card received an honorary degree from the University of Massachusetts Amherst on May 25, 2007. While accepting the degree, Card was booed loudly by students and faculty who disapproved of him receiving the honor. Card considered running in the 2010 special election to fill the United States Senate held by the late Ted Kennedy. State Senator Scott Brown who considered entering the race, promised to drop out if Card decided to run. Card announced on September 11, 2009 that he would not enter the race and that he was throwing his support to Brown, who went on to win the election. On July 5, 2011, Card was named acting dean of The Bush School of Government and Public Service, at Texas A&M University. Personal life Card is a native of Holbrook, Massachusetts, where he lives with his wife Kathy. The couple has three children and six grandchildren. References External links *[http://www.q-and-a.org/Program/?ProgramID=1046 C-SPAN Q&A interview with Card, October 16, 2005] Category:1947 births Category:George W. Bush Administration personnel Category:John F. Kennedy School of Government alumni Category:Living people Category:Massachusetts Republicans Category:Members of the Massachusetts House of Representatives Category:People from McLean, Virginia Category:People from Norfolk County, Massachusetts Category:Union Pacific Railroad people Category:United States Merchant Marine Academy alumni Category:United States Secretaries of Transportation Category:University of South Carolina alumni Category:White House Chiefs of Staff de:Andrew Card fr:Andrew Card hr:Andrew Card id:Andrew Card ja:アンドルー・カード no:Andrew Card simple:Andrew Card sh:Andrew Card sv:Andrew Card